Needing Someone to Talk to
by Nayuko
Summary: -ONESHOT- Maka's day hasn't been going so great...and it's about to get worse. Basketballs, OCD, stupid cashier's, forgetfullness...could it possibly get any more annoying? Everything is just too much...and Maka needs Soul more then anything. Soul/Maka


**Talk About A Bad Day.**

Maka sighed, flicking her hair out of her eyes. It had been a _really_ long day. Everything was irritating.

She had woken this morning to find that Blair had set their kitchen on fire while making breakfast, and ruined pretty much all the food in the house.

Then, as if to make matters worse, Dr. Stein had marked Maka late, making her stay extra time after class and 'help him' with his work. Which meant _do_ all of his work.

Finally Maka had been able to leave, and had stopped by home to pick up her bag that she had accidently forgotten because she was trying not to be late this morning. Soul had of course been there already, and after a brief discussion about something Maka didn't quite remember, she'd walked down to the library and picked up a book she'd been meaning to read.

Sighing at the memory, Maka reached into her bag, pulling out the book, opening it sharply and hoping the words would calm her. Maka was already an expert at walking and reading, her concentration moving in both directions fluidly.

"HEADS UP!"

With a loud _slap!_ a basketball smacked into the book Maka was holding, and in turned, the book slammed into her face. The ball fell to the ground, bouncing a few times before rolling away. The book fell out of her hands and hit the dirt, pages most definitely being bent.

Standing infront of her was a shocked Black Star and a _very_ horrified looking Tsubaki.

Blood spilled out of her nose, and Maka held it with as much care as possible.

"Jeez!" Black Star snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "I told you heads up! You shouldn't have been readin' and walkin' anyway--!"

Fist came in contact with Black Star in a split second, right under his chin.

"IDIOT!" she yelled angrily, as Black Star flew up into the air, an crashed into a happy couple and some confused old lady.

Maka inhaled and exhaled harshly, and she turned slowly, her glare now burning into Tsubaki like a hot iron.

"S-Sorry! My goodness I'm so sorry! Black Star didn't mean to hit you I promise, I was bouncing the ball and he suddenly kicked it!" Tsubaki rambled on, watching Maka's fists warily.

The blond girl regained composure, whipping her bloody nose with the back of her hand, and walking swiftly over to her fallen book, picking it up off the ground, careful not to get blood on it.

"What was that for!" Black Star yelled from over a ways, not bothering to apologize to the very annoyed looking bystanders. Maka decided to ignore him.

Her day was just getting better and better.

'_At least it can't _possibly _get any worse...' _she thought, walking in the direction of her shared home, only half reading her book as to not get into a similar accident like she had with Black Star a moment ago.

"Hello, Maka!" called a voice that Maka really did not feel like listening to currently. She turned and faced the culprit anyway.

Death the Kid's smile disappeared the moment he saw her blood smeared face.

"Y-YOUR FACE!" he screamed. Maka's already well-develped headache just got worse.

"What's wrong with my face, Kid." Maka grumbled sarcastically, staring at him with an uninterested expression.

The Shinigami ran up to her, hanky in hand, and quickly dabbed her face. To both of their dismay, her nose bled more.

"Would ya stop already? You're just making it worse."

"Well at least it's symmetrical!" Kid huffed, and of course, two perfect trails of blood fell down her face.

"Isn't that grand." Maka hissed, walking past him.

"Please, don't hesitate to call if something like this happens again!" Kid called after her.

Maka had decided to, since her nose had finally stopped bleeding and she'd been able to clean her face, stop at the store and pick up a few things before returning home. Soul probably hadn't bothered waiting for her to come home she realized, and had most likely eaten everything possibly edible (there wasn't much left now) in their apartment. Oh well.

Walking inside, she instantly noticed the large amount of people that were there. Looking up, Maka noticed a large sign saying "EVERYTHING 50% OFF!".

This day was just about to get longer.

It took her over a half an hour to find the one item she'd needed; instant noodles. She figured since Soul had _probably_ already ate, instant noodles would do her just fine.

Little did she know, paying for the damned thing would take even longer then finding it.

Every check-out line was backed up with cheap people trying to get in on the awesome sale that was going on.

With a groan, she noted that the supposed Quick Check Out line was ten times longer then all the other lines. She shrugged, and got into a normal check out line.

A little over an hour passed. It was finally her turn, and she handed the cashier her only item.

The cashier looked between her and the item.

"You need to go to the Quick Check Out line to buy this." the pimpled teen said in a dull, bored voice.

"Can't you just check out that one little thing, just this once?" Maka growled, her teeth grinding.

"Sorry, _ma'am_." the boy said with a sneer. "You're just going to have to wait with everyone _else_."

Maka's face drooped, her mouth open slightly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do you _want_ me to get my boss to re-tell this to you, or can I continue doing my job?" the arrogant teenager said a little louder then necissary, and Maka recived annoyed glances from the people behind her.

Maka snatched her instant noodles away from the boy, walking out of the line. It took her five minutes to just _find_ the Quick Check Out line, with the mass amounts of people in the store. Determination was all that kept her in the blasted grocery store, and with a very pissed off look on her face, she stood in line.

This slow-moving line ended up being twice as long as the last one. Maka's anger rose the entire time.

Two hours went by, and she practically _shoved_ her instant noodles into the hands of the awaiting cashier. The girl blinked, and shrugged, swipping the noodles over the barcode machine.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed when the beep didn't sound, and she repeatedly tried again and again. The cashier eventually looked up at Maka's blank expression.

"Where did you get these noodles?" she asked in a small voice.

"The...back of the store." Maka said in a low tone.

The girl squeaked, her eyes wide.

"U-Um...I'm sorry but this item isn't in the computers...inventory. I think it belongs to one of the cashire's that works...here..."

Maka's eye twitched.

"It was on a _shelf_."

"Y-Yes well...I think someone put it on there durring break...you see, all the cashier's eat at the back of the store." she inspected the noodles for a minute, and held up the container, showing the bottom.

It said in sharpie 'Shin' at the very far corner of the cup of noodles, in a place nobody would even think to look.

"Shin, we need you at Quick Check Out line, Shin, we need you at Quick Check Out line."

Maka stood there and watched as the boy named Shin walked over.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

It was the teenager from the normal check out line.

After three and a half hours of wasted time, Maka left the store, and walked in the dark. Suddenly, after her escapade with the two idiot cashiers, Maka wasn't hungry anymore.

A cold chill in the night wasn't helpful to her depleting happiness. Wait, when had she been happy today in the first place?

Maka sneezed, and blood from her previous nose bleed came out, and she stared at her stained sleeve.

"Isn't that just the highlight of my day." she mumbled, and continued to walk. The bitter cold was starting to get to her, so she hugged herself tightly. The meister wondered when walking home had been so difficult. "At least it's not snow--"

A white dot entered her vision, laying gently ontop of her bright red nose.

"...ing." she finished.

By the time she walked up to her apartment she was freezing. A quick look at her watch told her it was 11 pm.

"That walk took me an _hour_?" she said out loud. "I forgot how long it takes without Soul's motorbike..."

Digging into her bag, she searched for her keys. The thought of just lying down and sleeping forever sounded great right about now.

...If she could _find_ her keys.

'_No, no, no, no, no!'_ she mentally screamed. Maka banged on her door repeatedly.

"Soul! Soul, if you're there, can you open the door!"

She called for Soul until her throat hurt. No answer.

Suddenly, she remembered.

"_Hey Maka," Soul said, rubbing his chin. "is it alright if I go to a party tonight?"_

_"Me too!" Blair sang, flopping down next to Soul Eater on the couch._

_"Yeah, where's it at?" Maka answered, picking up her bag by the door._

_"It's at the amphitheatre downtown, a ten minute walk from here." Soul put his feet up on the table. "Try and come by if you can, it lasts until 6 am, but no one's allowed in after 11:30."_

_"I'll try if I can remember to. See ya!" Maka called, pulled the door closed behind her._

"_Dammit!_ No! Why tonight?! Why tonight of all nights?!" Maka yelled, kicking, banging, literally attacking the door. After trying the window, and the door again, Maka realized she was officially locked out. Defeated, she turned around, leaned against the bruised up door, and slid down to the ground.

Maka's eyes burned from frustration and anger from the agonizing day she'd been experiencing. Soul's absence, though, was much more painful then a basketball/book to the face.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot..." she said between sniffs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_No one's allowed in after 11:30..."_

Maka shot up in realization, and she checked her watch.

'11:25' lit up her face with the blue of the backscreen.

"SHI--" Maka broke into a flat out sprint.

The girl ran faster and pumped her legs harder then ever before. After this, she decided, Maka would definitely get both her and Soul walkie talkies or something. This was turning out to be ridiculous.

Soon Maka was already downtown, breezing past street signs and late night walkers. Any shread of manners had left her now, and she repeatedly forgot to apologize whenever she bumped into someone.

Her lungs burned with effort. She checked her watch again.

'11:27'.

"AW, CRAP!" she yelled aloud, startling quite a few people. Adrenaline made he run even faster.

As if to tease her, the large building that was the amphitheatre came into view.

'_Almost there!'_ she thought fleetingly. Excitement of the race made her dip her head down, and she sprinted across a busy street, ignoring the lit up 'DON'T WALK' sign infront of her.

Closer and closer she came to the building, and she started to hear music and loud voices. Maka was so close, the doors were only across one more street. She smiled at her upcoming victory.

Until she slammed straight into something.

Maka yelped in surprise and fell backwards, landing hard on her back.

"Oof!" she grunted, seeing stars.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID LITTLE--...Maka?"

Maka continued to lay there, her chest heaving. The sudden stop had caused her heart to bang dangerously hard against her chest, almost as hard as her fists had against her doorway not a few minutes before.

This reminded her, and she shakily raised her arm up to her face.

'11:29.'

"Hey, Maka, are you okay? You look horrible!"

Talk about understatement of the century.

Maka dropped her arm and raised her head slightly to see who she'd unluckily ran directly into, and if she could get anymore horrifed, she was.

Black star put his hands on his hips, looking down at Maka with a puzzled look.

"Ohhh..." she moaned.

"You hit me really hard earlier today! And now you hit me even harder!" Black Star fumed. "What in the hell's wrong with you?!"

Maka's head dropped back on the cement sidewalk.

"Hey, are you even listenin'?!" Black Star yelled.

Rolling onto her side, she slowly got herself up off the ground, and touched her hand to the back of her head tenderly.

"Owww..." was her answer to Black Star's screams.

"_The doors are now closed. No one make enter the amphitheatre until the celebration is over unless you've already entered and are re-entering. Thank you, and have a good night."_

Maka had been too late.

The shock of the whole thing rocked her. The blond girl swayed on her feet, and stumbled back, almost bumping into Black Star _again_.

"Hey, Tsubaki! Let's head back now!"

Tsubaki came into view, holding two cans of soda.

"I got you Mister Pepper, like you asked." she said warmly, handing it to Black Star. He nodded in thanks, and opened it, walking towards the building.

Tsubaki noticed Maka's bloodied up form and froze.

"M-Maka?!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Soul...party...late..." Maka's voice was empty.

"Yeah, Soul's at the party. Are you guys here together? I didn't see you inside." Tsubaki tilted her head.

Maka blinked.

"Wait...You two are going to the party?"

"Yeah!" Black Star yelled from ahead of them. "If you want to go inside with the great Black Star, you can!"

If she wasn't about to collapse, Maka would've hugged him.

Deliriously Maka walked into the party after talking to the guards at the doorway, letting them know she was with Black Star and Tsubaki, who both held up tickets. They had hesitantly let her pass.

"You sure you're okay miss?" one had said.

"I've been better." she had replied, walking past him.

Now, she realized why Soul had wanted to come. The music was awesome, and she noticed a band on the stage up ahead.

"So you made it!"

Maka almost died from happiness. Running towards her was the guy she'd been wanting to see all night.

It was Soul.

_"So you don't know where you're going..." _the singer on stage began the last part of the song, moving in tune with the music, getting as hyped up as everyone in the crowd.

Maka crushed her body against Soul's, hugging him tightly. The surprised boy slowly raised his arms, wraping them around her.

"_But you want to talk."_

"Soul..." Maka whimpered, clinging to her white haired friend like there was no tomorrow. "I th-thought I wouldn't make it inside..."

"_And you feel like you're going where you've been before."_

Soul chuckled in her ear, and a grin spread across his face. "It's not like this place is hidden or something. You've been here before."

"_You'll tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored..."_

"I know, and there was all this stuff that happened, I think I almost broke my nose, and Kid messed with my face, and some stupid cashier was being...stupid..." Maka grimaced at the thought of the pimpled teen.

"_Nothing's really making any sense at all."_

Trying to listen as intently as possible to Maka's emotional rambling, Soul pulled her away, holding her shoulders and staring straight at her. With a frown he said, "I was wondering what was up with your nose."

"_Let's talk."_

The loud, powerful music was making it hard to hear. Soul glanced over at Tsubaki and Black Star, who were throughly enjoying themselves, and sighed. "We should talk somewhere else."

"_Let's talk."_

Maka looked at his warm clothing. "Is it possible I can borrow that?" she gripped his coat, looking at him with a despret expression. "I want to walk home with you, and it's cold..."

_"Let's talk."_

"Yeah, I can be an icicle for you." Soul mused, smiling at her. "Why don't we just take the bus? We'd get home a lot quicker." he asked, already unzipping his jacket.

_"Let's talk."_

"Because, Soul. I want to talk."

Hand in hand, the meister and weapon walked out of the building and into the cold night. Soul swong their hands, and Maka laughed, her breath visible in the air.

With Soul and warm coat, Maka's day turned out not to be so bad after all.

**End.**


End file.
